A Dragon Never Cries
by draca weasley
Summary: find out what happens when a dragon falls in love, and love is not returned... *CHAPTER 3 IS HERE!!!* PG for mild swearing. D/He, He/R please r/r :)
1. A Dragon Gets What He Wants

A/N:  
  
Okay, this is my first attempt at fan fiction, so please review, but be nice. The first chapter of this really isn't all that great, but I promise you that the second will be better.  
  
By the way, this revolves around Draco.  
  
Disclaimer- I own absolutely none of this.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"A Dragon Never Cries" Chapter One.  
  
  
  
He was doing it again. He, Draco Malfoy, was looking at that stupid Mudblood, Hermione Garnger.  
  
But,, as much as he hated to admit it, Draco didn't really think of Hermione as a, "stupid Mudblood", even though he let everyone think he did.  
  
Draco brushed away a loose strand of silvery-blond hair from his pale cheek and poked at his bacon with his fork. Why did I even bother to come down to Breakfast? He thought. I'm not hungry. Draco put his fork down. You know very well why you came down, so don't even try to fool yourself, said a little voice in Draco's head. You wanted to look at Hermione.  
  
But that was really only half true. Draco did want to look at her- her hair that was no longer big and bushy, but sleek and shiny or her beautiful brown eyes. But, Draco also was trying to muster enough courage to do something that he had been thinking about doing ever since the start of term: Draco wanted to ask Hermione to the Winter Ball.  
  
Unfortunely, Draco was a Malfoy and a Malfoy could never be with a Muggleborn. Luicious, Draco's father, would never allow it. Like I give a damn about what my stupid little git of a father thinks, Draco contemptuously.  
  
After a long debate with himself, Draco decided that he should just admit it: he, Draco Malfoy, had fallen in love with Hermione Granger. Now, that Draco had completed the first step in solving his problem, he tried to focus on how he should go about asking her.  
  
She's also hanging around Potter and Weasley, he thought angrily. Draco absolutely depiesed the both of them for no reason in particular. But, I can work out a plan, Draco thought assurely, as he left the Great Hall with one last look at Hermione through his cold pale eyes. For Draco was a dragon, and a dragon could do anything he wanted.  
  
  
  
A/N: well, that chapter one, hoped you liked it. Once again, I promise that tchapter two will be better (and longer) that is, if you want me to continue it. Please r/r!!!! thanks! 


	2. A Dragon Never Cries

A/N:  
  
Hi again!  
  
Disclaimer: I own absolutely none of this.  
  
1 Okay, here comes chapter two.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
"A Dragon Never Cries" Chapter two.  
  
  
  
He caught her as she was heading to Charms. Draco grabbed Hermione by her wrist and pulled her into an empty classroom.  
  
"Malfoy!" she gasped, looking up at him. "What the-?"  
  
"Shhh!" he whispered, trying his hardest to sound comforting. "I need to ask you something, Hermione." Draco emphasized her name, hoping that she'd notice that he didn't call her "Mudblood".  
  
"What do you want, Malfoy?" she asked suspiciously, her brown eyes narrowing.  
  
"I-I." Draco stammered nervously. What if she said no? Or worse, what if she went and told everyone?  
  
"Well? I haven't got all day you know. I'm late for Charms as it is- thanks to you." she added, looking at her watch.  
  
Draco looked the way she looked when she was rushed. He swallowed and closed his eyes. "Will you go to the Winter Ball with me Hermione?"  
  
Silence. Draco opened hi pale eyes and tried to read her expression. It was one of both confusion and surprise.  
  
"I-I, um." her voice trailed off.  
  
"Please?" Draco's voice was barely above a whisper.  
  
"I can't! I- I'm going with somebody else!"  
  
Draco felt as though he had walked though a ghost. His heart dropped, but he managed to find his voice somehow. "Who?" he asked.  
  
"Ron," and with that, Hermione ran into the now deserted hallway and up the stairs.  
  
Draco leaned against the wall for support, but slid to the floor. So, he thought bitterly as tears began to well up in the corners of his eyes. She chose Weasley over me. That stupid little git who can't even afford proper dress robes. A burning sensation was taking place in Draco's throat, but he fought to overcome it. For a dragon never cries. A dragon- gets revenge.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N:  
  
Well, that was chapter two. please read and review. (Wow, that rhymes!) But please remember, if you're going to say, "Your story sucked!!!",then please tell me why and how I can make it not suck. If you wish to contact me, I'm Bubblejade@aol.com. Thank you SOOOOO much for reading this far! 


	3. A Dragon Needs Answers

A/N:  
  
Thank you guys SOOOOOO much for all of the really great reviews!!! As I've said before, this is my very first fan fiction and I really appreciate all of the support. (  
  
Fire Goddess: did you get my e-mail?  
  
I'm really sorry that it took me so long to upload chapter 3, I came down with a bad case of the dreaded writer's block. (  
  
Disclaimer~ As much as I hate to admit it, I own none of the characters, places, etc. I am only borrowing them because I have nothing better to do besides homework. (isn't that just plain SAD?)  
  
"A Dragon Never Cries" Chapter three.  
  
No matter how hard he tried, Draco could not pay attention in Transfiguration. He could barely even hear what Professor McGonagoll was saying. (it was something about turning pillows into rocks.)  
  
"Now, I want you all to get with the partners that I have assigned you while I come around and hand out the pillows. Once you get yours, start working."  
  
Draco whirled around to see who his partner was. Oh, shit, he thought as Pansy Parkinson came strutting towards him. It's that stupid little Parkinson slut.  
  
"Hey, Draco!" Pansy shrieked as she sat down next to Draco. "I'm soooooooo glad we get to be partners!" She put her hand on Draco's shoulder.  
  
"Well, I'M not," Draco muttered under his breath, while suddenly jerking his arm to knock her hand off.  
  
"Awwww, Draco honey.. What's wrong?" Pansy asked, her bony finger tangling itself in a lock of his blonde hair.  
  
Draco was absolutely NOT in the mood for this right now. He jerked his head away and stood up. "Look, Parkinson," he shouted at the utterly shocked girl. "You touch me again and I'll." Draco stopped yelling and looked around the now silent room. Everyone in the class (all Slytherins) was looking up at him in amazement.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy!" McGonagall snapped her face flushed with fury. "I'll have to take ten points from Slytherin for that necessary interruption."  
  
Draco sat for the rest of the working silently by himself. When class was finally over, Draco bolted out the door and immediately headed to the dungeons. He mumbled the password (dittany) and stormed through the sparsely populated common room.  
  
Once Draco was in the saftly of his own dormitory, he flung himself on the bed. He raked his brain for a plan of action. There must be a way to get the Weasel off of Hermione he thought. But what if they really like each other? It was pretty obvious (even to Draco) that Ron Weasley had a thing for Hermione, but does she like him back, or did she only agree to go to the ball with him because she didn't think that anyone else would ask her? Maybe they're just going as friends. Draco didn't really think so.  
  
Nope, he'd just have to work out a line of attack. That was no problem because a dragon can always come up with a plan.  
  
But first, a dragon needs answers.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
A/N: Well, that was chapter three how'd ya like it? A bit boring??? Yeah, I know. I'll try better next time. Got any ideas for the dragon's revenge? (oooh, that sounded COOL!) If u do, PLEEEEEEEASE e-mail me (bubblejade@aol.com) or say what you want in the review. (not u Rachel) (and Kenny, YOU can tell me in person.) THANK YOU!!!! ( 


End file.
